Shuichi's Hero
by Erick Uesugi
Summary: Shuichi and the rest of the band (Bad Luck) are about to go on tour. All is fine and well until he learns Aizawa is after him again. Will he stay home safe in Yuki's embrace or take his chances?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi ^^ This is my first fanfic so please *cute voice* Be gentle...?_

_Any who xD This is a Gravitation fanfic so yes. Main character is Shuichi! Uhm; enjoy!_

* * *

Hi. My name is Shuichi Shindou. I am the lead singer of the J-Pop group called Bad Luck. I'm twenty years old. I live with my life partner...

"YUUUUKIIIIIII!" I yelled, pouting. I was late for a rehearsal again...and he was sleeping! I watch his rising and falling chest and straddled his lap. I reached over and very carefully, very slowly...plugged his nose.

Needless to say I was thrown to the floor and pinned down.

"Listen here, brat," Yuki growled; staring me down with half opened eyes. "You don't ever disturb my sleep!" "B-but..." I put on the cutest face I could muster. "Y-you said you'd drive me to the studio..."

He glared. "You're so fucking troublesome..." he sighed as he rubbed his forehead, standing up and walking towards the kitchen. "Fine...I'll drive you to the srtupid studio..."

"YAAAY YUUUUKIIII!" I cried as I tackled him from behind. "I LOVE YOU, YUKIIII!"

He growled; a quick warning I was overstepping my boundaries. But I ignored it like usual and stood to my full height to kiss him. His kiss back was his usual I'm-hiding-from-you-Shuichi-but-don't-worry so I kissed him more deeply. I slowly felt him smile and broke the kiss. He shook his head and pushed me off.

"Yuki!" I whined as he grabbed his cigarettes and a snack for the trip. "What, brat." "You pushed me..." "You tackled me. Don't complain." he said as he walked our of kitchen and towards the garage. I hopped after him, glad to see him on a good mood.

"You'll pick me up for dinner, right?" "Yes..." "You'll remember to fill up the gas?" "Shuichi..." "And you won't forget to answer your cell when I call?" "Shuichi." "And you promise to be safe?" "SHUICHI!"

I kept quiet and stared at him. "We haven't even gotten in the fucking car! Brat!" I pouted and he sighed in frustration; unlocking the car. "Why'd I have to..." He ended that sentence in an low grumble as we got in and I knew I pushed a button I shouldn't have. "Yuki, I-" "Shut up. We're late."

The ride was quiet. Whenever I'd try to apologize he'd snap at me. I reached out to touch his lap and pulled away at the last second. He never moved. He never looked at me. I stared out the window in silence.

"Shuichi," Yuki said as we stopped at a red light. I looked over at him and he was staring at me. "Don't act like I hate you. I don't. I'm stressed out." He looked out the windshield and I sat up. He's opening up to me? He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and nodded towards his cigarettes. I lit one for him and he took it as the light changed. "My book's overdue, I'm behind on bills and you're going out on a tour next week. Can't believe I'm saying this but I don't want you to go. I want you to stay home."

My heart leapt for joy. I never heard him speak like this and tears formed in my eyes. He glanced at me with a nervous yet serious look. "I won't be able to run to your side if you're in trouble if you go. And I heard Aizawa's on your trail again. Even K won't be able to stop him." My heart sank instantly. And here I thought he was being sweet...


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi ^^; How bad was it...o.o I knew I sucked! :o Kidding~to any friends that are reading this; don't judge the pen name -.- I LOVE YUKI, OKAY. NYEH~! Anyway; yeah, somehow Tachi's out of the hospital but NYEH! My story! :o Anyway_

* * *

When I met up with Hiro, Yuki's words kept ringing in my head. I mean, how could he be after me? Did I do something again...? The instant Hiro looked at me the instant he knew something was wrong, I guess. "Hey, who're you and what have you done to Shuichi?" he joked. I blinked twice and he frowned. "Did you and Yuki fight again? Did he kick you out! The bastard; I'll-" "He didn't do anything, Hiro. Uhm...do you know if...Aizawa's still in the hospital?"

That question must've stunned him because he stared at me. "What." "Is Aizawa-" "BAD LUCK TO REHEARSAL. YOU HAVE TWO MINUTES." came our manager's voice. "Never mind...I'll talk to you afterwards." I sighed as we headed to the room with our equipment.

Three long hours later we left the room and Hiro walked with me to the door's after we got the okay to go. "Stop walking, Shu! What's going on!" Hiro said as he grabbed my arm. I looked up at him with a frown. "Yu-Yuki said that...Aizawa's after me. Do you think he's...really doing so?" Instead of answering my question, Hiro burst into a bout of laughter. I pouted and he chuckled before looking at me.

"Oh...you're serious." "Hiro!" He raised his hands quickly in defense. "Look, I'll be blunt. He's still in the hospital but apparently will be let out the week of our tour. Now, I don't know what your boyfriend hears, but-" "Shuichi!" Eiri called, walking in behind us. I blinked and looked up at him. "Yu-Yuki? I thought you were waiting in the car-" "We got to go." He grabbed my hand and dragged me out. "Bye, Hiro!" "Yeah...bye."

Yuki walked away from the studio; still grasping my hand. "Yu-Yuki? Where's your-" Then I saw the bandage on his face and yanked my hand away. "YU-YUKI!" He stopped walking and sighed; rubbing his head. "What...?" "What happened?! Are you okay?! Why didn't you call me! Yuuuukiiiiiii!" I whined. Yuki stared at me in silence before grabbing my wrists. "Hey. It could've been a lot worse now calm down. Some idiot didn't see my car. Now I got that written off. Plus I left my call at home. Calm down." "You could've been kiiiiiiiilleeeeeed!" He silenced me with a kiss.

"But I didn't, right?" I pouted and looked up at my boyfriend. He obviously looked stressed so I nodded. "You should've called me..." "I would've if I could. Now. I was shopping when it happened so we're now stuck walking home. We could eat out-" "Okay." I said softly. Yuki looked at me and frowned. "Yeah...that news didn't sit well, did it?" "Hiro said that's when he's being let out...the week we leave..."

Yuki frowned. "Brat. Quit looking so fucking depressed. Come on, lets eat out. We're going wherever you want." "Can we go home...I don't feel good..." He glanced at me and shrugged. "Fine, we'll go home." He started walking and I walked beside him; head on his shoulder. Yuki flinched at first but ignored it until we got home. He opened the door and I went straight for the couch.

"Hey, don't leave a fucking me-you're laying on the couch." "Mhmm..." He sat by my head and frowned. "You really aren't okay..." he muttered as he put a hand on my head then blinked and pulled it away. "Idiot!" "Nhm..." "Why didn't you fucking tell me you were sick!" he cried; jumping to his feet. "I didn't feel sick..." He let out an irritated sigh and went into the kitchen. I laid there silently; staring at the wall, remembering.

Which I think was the cause of my violent tremors and loud screams. I remembered Yuki grabbing me to calm me down and I screamed at him to let me go. I fought with him and he kept calling my name and trying to calm me down. But I kept fighting.

"SHUICHI! IT'S ME!" he screamed; face close to mine; eyes showing a side he had only shown me a few times; tears streaming. I let out choked sobs and curled up as much as I could and he slowly let go of me; staring. "Shuichi-" "M-my head hurts..." He didn't say a word after that; only pulled me close to him and held me. I was sobbing and burying my head deep in his chest and he kept frowning; concerned.

"Do you feel better now...?" he asked when I finally stopped sobbing. I had my eyes closed and body rested against his; feeling terribly weak everywhere. "No..." I said truthfully. "I'm scared, Yuki...what if he...does..." "You'll be fine..." he said quietly; kissing my head. "If the tour means that much to you, I can probably find a way to stay by your side..."

And with those words in my ears, warming my heart, I let myself faint in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter should be dramatic. Dun dun dunnnnnn!_

* * *

I remember waking up screaming again. Yuki bolted to the room; door barely hanging on the hinges and I gripped my face to hold back my sobs. I barely remembered anything from my dream but the instant I saw the fear in Yuki's eyes did I remember. He came over to the bed with a frown. "What's-" "I love you, Yuki. Don't forget that I love you..." I said gently with my arms around his neck. His arms came up and held me close. "I know. Brat." I smiled at the softness of his voice.

It_ was cold and dark. The only thing I could hear was the footsteps behind me as I ran; clutching the picture tight. "Shuichi~" came the taunting voice. "Stop running~" 'Yuki...Yuki, you said you'd save me...' I thought; the tears staining my face and eyes stinging. I darted into an alley and crouched near the garbage bin. I stayed there in silence; waiting for the footsteps to stop. When they did I let out a half breath and was about to move when I heard "Shuichi~I have a certain somebody~" "GET OUT OF HERE! WHEREVER YOU GO DOESN'T MATTER! JUST /RUN/, SHUICHI!" came Yuki's voice; cutting out the more threatening voice. I heard a growl and then "If you don't come out he'll die!"_

_The choke that followed caused me to jump out. I stared at Yuki and my stalker; Yuki's eyes filled with fear. I hated those eyes...I felt like he was fragile and I had to be a strong..."Good boy, Shuichi~but I'm sorry~" Blood covered my face and I stared; falling to my feet. "Yu...ki..."_

"Shuichi! Are you okay?!" "Yu-Yuki...?" I groaned, eyes fluttering open. He started at me; face pale. "You fainted..." "Yu-Yuki..." He held me close in his arms and carried me away. I fainted again in his arms.

_I staggered away; the blood staining my face and clothes. I could feel the gash in my head burning and my left arm hung uselessly at my side. And I couldn't get the image of Yuki staring at me when his throat was slit and then head ripped off. My stomach refused to sit well and I fell against the alleyway wall. I closed my eyes and let my body sink to the ground._

"...and he just keeps fainting?" "Yeah." "Sir, we've asked you repeatedly to not smoke in here; it's harmful to the equipment and patients." 'Pa...tients...?' I slowly opened my eyes; body feeling numb. I felt multiple eyes on me and then Yuki's worried ones. I relaxed and he continued to look worried. "Shuichi, how are you feeling." he asked as he put a hand on my head. "Nh..."

"Sir, we need to ask you to leave-" "That's my friend right there!" came Hiro's angry voice from the doorframe. "YOU BASTARD!" Hiro screamed as he ran past a doctor (Doctor!?) and punched Yuki. Yuki rose quickly and grabbed Hiro's fist before he could hit him again and restrained him. "Stop. I didn't do anything. Shuichi's weak. He keeps fainting and I'm getting worried." Yuki said calmly. A nurse said something softly to Hiro and they left together; Yuki sitting next to me.

"Are you feeling any better?" "N-no...head is spinning..." I responded with a soft whimper. Yuki frowned and kissed my head. "It seems you caught a virus. Guess you're not going on tour after all, huh?" Yuki said almost uncaringly. I stared at him and he shook his head.

"You've been out five days."


End file.
